La rage de vaincre
by Heibi
Summary: Mamori était aussi épuisée qu'Hiruma qui reprenait son souffle sur le terrain, et pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Leur acharnement était tellement palpable que les commentateurs ne parlaient que de ça. Le duel à la mort entre la manager Mamori Anezaki des Shuhei White Angels et Hiruma Yoichi des Saykyoudai Wizards. Qui vaincrait ? [FIC COMPLETE DISPO SUR AO3 UNIQUEMENT]
1. Chapter 1

.

Chapitre 1

.

.

_ Wouaw ! C'est l'apogée de toute une carrière. Un combat qui fait rage entre deux des meilleurs esprits du football américain !

_ Riko-chan…

_ Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que le combat serait aussi passionnant !

_ Riko-chan ! Tes…tes cheveux ! s'écria Sanada.

La jeune femme se regarda dans la classe et poussa un cri en se rendant compte que, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'emballait, elle avait tendance à ressembler à son père. La commentatrice du match s'empressa de rectifier sa coiffure.

_ Pardon… Les Shuhei White Angels contre les Saikyodai Wizards ! Ça risque d'être un combat à la mort !

_ Les rumeurs couraient, mais personne n'y faisait attention ! Mais la manager des Saikyodai Anezaki Mamori a bel et bien été débauchée pour être transférée chez les Shuhei White Angels ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ?

_ Je suivais les rumeurs qui disaient qu'elle sortait avec le quaterback Hiruma Yoichi ! Donc ce n'est pas vrai ?!

.

.

.

 _Flash-Back_

_ Hiruma-san ! C'est donc vrai ?

L'ensemble du club de Saikyoudai hurlait à la mort sur le quaterback qui ne réagit pas, occupé qu'il était à pianoter frénétiquement sur son ordinateur.

_ Tch…, on ne peut jamais compter sur les femmes, marmonna Agon en jetant sa bouteille vide dans la corbeille.

Après le transfert temporaire de Mamori pour le match amical, le club avait été pratiquement laissé à l'abandon, la manager ayant été la seule personne à le nettoyer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'enquit un membre de la ligne de défense avec inquiétude. Sans Anezaki-san, on pourrait perdre le prochain match.

_ Cette idiote va balancer toutes nos techniques à Shuhei, grommela Agon.

Hiruma attrapa son arme :

_ Tch…Peu importe. Avec ou sans fuckin' manager, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de gagner. Alors…

Un cliquetis informa l'équipe que l'arme était chargée. Ni une ni deux, ils se précipitèrent hors du club alors que les coups de feu pleuvaient.

_ DEPECHEZ-VOUS D'ALLER SUR LE TERRAIN, FUCKIN'NABOTS !

Il attendit que la salle soit déserte, à l'exception d'Agon qui croisait les bras en souriant.

_ Ça t'embête quand même un peu non ? C'est la seule à avoir mémorisé l'ensemble de tes stupides cartes.

La mitraillette vint reposer sur l'épaule du quaterback :

_ La théorie n'est pas la clé vers la victoire. Pour gagner, il faut être sur le terrain.

.

.

.

Mamori se tenait à distance des joueurs et des cheerleaders dans une espèce de box aménagée et arborait des écouteurs ainsi qu'un casque pour la tenir éloignée du bruit environnant. C'était extrêmement différent de ce qu'elle aurait aimé. Au lieu d'être entourée par ses amis, elle n'avait à sa disposition qu'une armée de garde du corps en costume qui veillait scrupuleusement à ce que son travail soit confidentiel.

Depuis le début du match, la manager s'activait à répertorier et croiser toutes les informations qu'elle avait. Finalement, elle enleva son casque et fit signe au quaterback Ichiro Takami pour qu'il la rejoigne.

_ Eh bien, Anezaki-san. As-tu une idée pour notre stratégie ?

_ Durant les deux dernières attaques, Saikyodai a anticipé sur une course vers la gauche.

_ Nous avions déjà renforcé notre défense sur la gauche, et Agon a quand même pu tacler Takagi, réfléchit le quaterback en s'asseyant près d'elle. Il faut faire autre chose. Nos chances sont limitées.

_ J'y suis presque. Mais ils ont reformé leur défense initiale.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'équipe ennemie dont elle avait été la manager, tous rassemblés autour d'Hiruma qui leur expliquait une nouvelle stratégie.

_ Hiruma-kun veut encore nous doubler.

Mamori dessina une croix et la montra à Takami.

_ Il faut voir au-delà du plan B.

Ils furent interrompus par un homme fébrile en costume blanc en soie.

_ Anezaki-san, dit-il d'une voix sévère. Vous nous faites perdre notre temps.

_ Mizuki-sama, je….

_ Chut ! J'ai payé votre transfert pour ce match très cher qui auraient pu me servir à débaucher Eyeshield 21 en personne.

_ Vous ne regretterez pas, promit Mamori, qui se prit la tête entre ses deux mains, plissant le front pour réfléchir.

_ Si nous perdons ce match, c'en est fini ! Trouvez une stratégie, bon sang !

_ Ca suffit, Mizuki-kun ! dit Takami en se levant. Vous n'arrangerez pas la situation en agissant comme tel.

Mais le dénommé Mizuki était intraitable. Mamori remit ses écouteurs et son casque. A nouveau, les cris furent étouffés. Et la jeune femme se sentit encore plus seule que jamais.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

_ Shuhei ? Mais… c'est l'une des plus prestigieuse école du Japon ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voudraient seulement m'engager ?

Mamori déjeunait avec son petit ami, le président du conseil étudiant, Minazawa Takeshi. Beau garçon, studieux et extrêmement ambitieux. A l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle à son entrée à Saikyoudai, Takeshi avait su que Mamori avait été faite pour être une leader. Il l'avait portée dans son cœur et toujours poussée à être la meilleure dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, Mamori avait optimisé ses capacités d'organisation et de discernement, et cela s'était ressenti dans son travail de manager.

_ Ils ont été impressionné par ton match contre Zokuto, répondit Takeshi. C'est Shuhei qui est en partenariat pour la sélection des meilleurs éléments, staff et joueurs, pour la NFL.

_ Takeshi-kun, déclara prudemment Mamori. Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas te mêler de mon travail de manager de l'équipe de football américain.

_ Parce que je sais que toi et Hiruma-kun arrivez très bien à vous deux à gérer l'équipe, répondit son petit ami. Vous êtes deux esprits très aiguisés.

_ … Mais ?

_ Mais maintenant qu'il est assuré qu'Hiruma-kun portera Saikyoudai en finale du Rice Bowl, tu dois viser plus haut, Mamori-san. Tu dois viser la NFL !

Mamori se sentit mal.

_ Je sais que nous n'aurons aucun problème pour le Rice Bowl, concéda Mamori. Mais…le football américain, c'est aussi être avec son équipe, ses amis.

Takeshi secoua la tête.

_ Ce genre d'excuses n'est valable que pour les équipes du lycée. A Deimon, vous avez été soudés par le même désir : le Christmas Bowl. Mais dans le football professionnel, ce n'est pas pareil. Les joueurs saisissent les opportunités qui s'offrent à eux.

Mamori resta pensive. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Hiruma, Agon, ou n'importe quel joueur n'hésiterait pas à accepter un transfert dans une meilleure équipe.

_ Je ne pense pas être prête pour ça…

_ Comme tu veux, dit doucement Takeshi. Je ne suis pas là pour te forcer. Mais il est important que tu te poses la question, Mamori : A quel point être manager compte pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu recherches dans ce poste ? Un hobby ? Ou une vraie vocation ?

La jeune femme entendit les paroles d'Hiruma dans sa tête.

 _Ce qui compte, c'est la victoire, et rien d'autre_.

Qu'est-ce qui la retenait à Saikyoudai ?

.

.

.

_ Yah ! Mamori-san est vraiment entourée ! s'écria Suzuna depuis les tribunes.

N'ayant pas pu décider entre qui encourager entre Mamori et Hiruma, elle avait décidé de porter son vieil uniforme de pom-pom girl de Deimon. A côté d'elle Monta agitait des pancartes indiquant « Mamori-san ! Courage ! » ou encore « Mamori-san ! Tu es la plus belle MAX ! ». Sena se pencha par-dessus la rambarde et contempla l'air sérieux de son amie.

_ Wouaw… ils ont encore renforcé la sécurité autour d'elle. C'est fou ! Elle est carrément dans un box construit sur le terrain.

_ C'est pour éviter que ses stratégies ne soient vues, expliqua Musashi, les bras croisés. Probablement qu'ils ne font pas confiance à Hiruma…

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, indignés.

_ Mais c'est injuste ! se récria Sena.

_ Yah ! You-nii n'irait pas jusqu'à utiliser ce genre de méthode !

_ Injustice MAX !

Musashi haussa les épaules.

_ C'est comme ça. Shuhei est une école prestigieuse et ne veut que les meilleurs ! Ils gardent jalousement leur savoir.

_ Mais c'est étrange, murmura Sena. Que Mamori ait si brusquement quitté Saikyoudai…

_ Oh ne t'en fais pas, hein, le rassura Monta en entourant son bras de ses épaules. Si Mamori-san est mieux là-bas…

_ Ce n'est pas pour le mieux, commenta soudainement Yukimitsu.

Lui aussi fixait Mamori, les sourcils froncés.

_ Son expression… je la connais, dit-il à mi-voix avec une note de tristesse.

Les autres ne comprirent pas. Alors il continua :

_ Quand j'ai décidé de jouer au football, j'ai voulu fuir la solitude des révisions. Avoir des amis, avoir une vraie raison de me dépasser. Mais là…

Il pointa le doigt sur le casque que Mamori mettait sur ses oreilles.

_ …Mamori a la même expression que moi sur le visage. L'impression d'être seule au monde.

Et les autres regardèrent leur amie être complètement absorbée par ses calculs et ses croquis.

La foule s'affolait, mais elle restait stoïque. Dans son monde.

Seule.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

Hiruma mit ses pieds sur la table et piétina la lettre que Mamori avait écrite. La manager avait attendu qu'ils soient seuls pour lui formuler sa demande.

Il s'en était douté, car ses espions lui avaient déjà relayé la nouvelle. En côtoyant Minazawa Takeshi, c'était inévitable qu'elle vise plus haut.

_ Tch, si tu veux t'en aller, alors va t'en, avait-il dit sans la regarder, continuant à nettoyer son arme.

Il y avait quelque chose derrière laquelle cette fuckin'manager cachait la peine que sa réplique lui avait infligé. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et la sonda alors qu'elle le regardait sans ciller.

_ C'est une opportunité en or, dit Mamori d'un ton neutre. Je ne pense pas être dans le tort en formulant ce désir. Ça ne durera qu'un match.

La colère. Elle cachait sa peine derrière une rancune, une colère sourde. Dirigée contre lui.

_ Et après quoi, fuckin'manager ? répliqua Hiruma. Tu comptes revenir ou accepter la proposition de ce fuckin'gros quand il te proposera la NFL ?

Elle parlait comme son fuckin' petit ami. Mamori haussa le menton.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu resterais à Saikyoudai, toi, Hiruma, si tu avais été à ma place ?

Il ne répondit pas. Mamori prit cela pour une affirmation. Elle termina :

_ Tu me l'as dit il y a longtemps. Ce qui compte, c'est gagner, et rien d'autre. Plus rien ne me retient à Saikyoudai.

Elle s'inclina devant lui, comme s'il n'était qu'un étranger.

_ Je remercie Saikyoudai pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté, dit-elle.

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, la voix d'Hiruma lui parvint de loin.

_ Oh ? Et qu'est-ce qui te retenait ici, fuckin' manager ?

Mamori s'arrêta et il vit ses épaules frémir imperceptiblement. Mais elle ne répondit pas et sortit.

.

.

.

_ Oh ! s'écria Sanada dont les cheveux s'emballaient à son tour. Mais regardez ce qu'il se passe au niveau du banc des Shuhei ! Le quaterback des Saikyoudai s'avance vers son ancienne manager !

_ Peut-on dire son ex petite amie ou cela n'est toujours pas confirmé ?

_ Oh ! Hiruma-kun semble avoir à affronter une armée de gardes du corps avant d'arriver à parler avec Anezaki Mamori !

_ Oh ! Il a sorti une arme d'on ne sait où ! Et serait-ce son fameux carnet de chantage dans sa main gauche ?

Les commentateurs se penchèrent tous les deux vers la scène où Hiruma, hilare, faisait feu à tout va. Il brisa la fenêtre du box de Mamori qui finalement se redressa en sursautant quand les éclats de verre volèrent partout.

La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise et se protégea le visage. Cela n'empêcha pas un éclat de lui entrer profondément dans la peau et lui érafler l'arcade sourcilière. Quand elle émergea à nouveau de sous son bureau où elle s'était cachée, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Hiruma qui la toisait d'un air triomphant.

_ Oy ! Fuckin'manager !

Le riche Mizuki intervint aussitôt.

_ Vous ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de débarquer ici !

Mais Hiruma ne lui prêta aucune attention. Mamori se releva péniblement et se tint le ventre, rendu endolori pendant la chute.

_ Hiruma-kun… Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Retourne à ton banc.

_ Te dire que tu vas perdre, fuckin' manager. A la prochaine phase, je vais renforcer la défense sur le côté droit et je mettrai Agon sur la gauche.

Derrière lui, les joueurs de Saykyoudai poussèrent un glapissement choqué.

_ Il… Il est en train de dévoiler tout notre plan !

Mamori haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu as changé, Hiruma-kun, nota-t-elle amèrement. Tu me sous-estimes à ce point pour me balancer ta stratégie ?

_ Bien ! s'écria frénétiquement Mizuki. Donc on doit s'attendre à une défense renforcée à droite. Anezaki ! Préparez immédiatement une contre-attaque pour…

Mais Hiruma vida un chargeur pour le faire taire.

_ La ferme, fuckin'gros ! Toi, fuckin'manager, continua-t-il en pointant un doigt sur Mamori. Tu vas perdre aujourd'hui. Tu sais pourquoi ?

L'arcade sourcilière de Mamori saignait. Elle sourit. D'un sourire arrogant qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis qu'il l'avait défiée de répondre à ses trois questions sur le football.

_ Je te trouve bien ambitieux, Hiruma, dit-elle en écartant les doigts. Mais vas-y, dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de te battre aujourd'hui ?

Il lut très vite les signes qu'elle faisait. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de ricaner et se détourna pour regagner son banc, sa main bougeant rapidement.

 _Je te battrai à plate couture._

 _Tu le sais mieux que personne, fuckin'manager. Un match, ça s'expérimente sur le terrain, pas dans un bureau._

Mamori n'avait jamais vu le quaterback ainsi. Cette fois-ci, ça se lisait sur son visage, sur les ordres qu'il proférait à ses joueurs.

Il avait la rage de vaincre.

Tellement que ses mains tremblaient.

.

.

.

_ TIME OUT ! hurla Mamori.

Takami, le quaterback s'empressa de hurler la même chose. Il ne restait que six secondes. Six secondes pour tout changer.

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. Mamori était aussi épuisée qu'Hiruma qui reprenait son souffle sur le terrain, et pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Leur acharnement était tellement palpable que les commentateurs ne parlaient que de ça.

Le duel à la mort entre Mamori Anezaki et Hiruma Yoichi.

Qui vaincrait ?

Mamori était debout et tremblait. De peur, de rage. Hiruma avait, encore une fois, trompé tout le monde et retourné toute la situation à son avantage. Saikyoudai avait sept points d'avance. La prochaine action de Shuhei, la dernière, se devait d'être décisive.

Hiruma la toisait de son air sadique depuis l'autre bout du terrain. Pas besoin de signes ou de parole pour interpréter ce qu'il pensait.

 _Alors, que vas-tu faire, fuckin'manager ? Ton équipe est trop épuisée pour marquer un nouveau touchdown._

Mamori grinçait des dents. Ils allaient perdre. Depuis quand avait-elle une telle rage de vaincre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la tribune d'en face. Takeshi la regardait, son téléphone à la main. Mamori regarda le message qu'il lui avait envoyé.

 _Courage. Tu peux encore inverser la tendance. Concentre-toi._

.

.

.

Hiruma entendit un de ses nombreux téléphones sonner. Il avait pris pour habitude de garder une trace de tous les téléphones de son équipe, afin de pouvoir les pister. Alors il avait envahi cet espace de leur vie privée en configurant chaque téléphone pour recevoir tous les messages et les appels de ses coéquipiers.

De quoi remplir son carnet de menaces une fois de plus.

Il vit que celui configuré comme celui de Mamori avait sonné. Un appel en absence.

« Hôpital ».

 _Oui, Anezaki Mamori. Nous avons eu les résultats de votre prise de sang. Il faudrait que vous nous rappeliez au plus vite._

 _._

 _._

.

 _Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire ! ;)_

 _[ **WARNING:** **SEUL LE CHAPITRE 1 SERA DISPONIBLE SUR FFNET**. Le reste de la fanfiction sera disponible sur **Archive Of Our Own** (Pseudonyme: PetitePirate)]_

 _Une annonce de l'update de la fanfiction sur AO3 sera postée à la suite de cette fanfiction_

 _Heibi_

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

.

.

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste 

pour dire si vous avez aimé 

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

.

.

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste 

pour dire si vous avez aimé 

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	4. Chapitre 4 dispo sur AO3

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre 4 de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of** **Our Own**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

.

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste

pour dire si vous avez aimé

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	5. Chapitre 5 dispo sur AO3

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre 5 de cette fanfiction est disponible sur Archive of Our Own

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

.

Vous pouvez lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste

pour dire si vous avez aimé

.

Bises !

Heibi


End file.
